Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33810258-20171102202055
I got a new element ideea Miracle Symbol: Cross inside a star or idk , a holy symbol that contains a cross Colours: white,bright yellow,cyan Required elements:Light+Storm+500 gems Skills <------------------------------------------------------------------> 1.Divine Orb (projectile spell) Launches a orb of light energy that when impacts blinds and heavy damages the enemyes 2.Divine Smite (multimissle) The caster unsleashes a barrage of divine lightningbolts that stun and inflics burn with 10 divine dmg/second for 1 minute 3.Fist of the Heavens (close ranged) The caster selects the target where will strike a beam of light that wil spread into more light missles that deal high damage, if a enemy is caught by the beam it will be damaged hardly,stunned,and burned with 20 dmg/sec for 1 minute 4.Prayer of Rejuveration (healing) the caster is fully healed and regenerates 20 mana /second for a short time 5.Holy Storm (close ranged ultimate) The caster will select a zone where all the enemyes will be stucked by light chains then they will be striked by Divine thunderbolts that will explode on impact dealing fatal damage to the smited one and low damage to enemyes close to it (-----------------------------------------------------------) Ideea number 2: Necromancy Required elements: reaper+void {or idk} symbol: skeleton head and a scythe colours: black and pale green,dark cyan and dark red Skills <-------------------------------------------------------------> 1.Bone spears (multimissle) Summon 3 piercing bone projectiles that causes ''high damage to all enemies it passes through.'' 2.Undead Warriors (shielding spell) Raise a Skeleton mage and 2 Skeleton knights from the ground to attack the foes , they deal physical damage and the mage steals life from your enemyes giving the stolen health to you 3.Bone Spikes (close ranged spell) ''Summon bone spikes from the ground dealing 150 'damage each spike,at a selected target 4.Blood Rush (travelling spell) The caster turns himself into bloodspawn that runs trought the foes draining their health, it also leaves a blood path that may summon 1 skeleton from an enemy's corpse ''5.Fraility (Ultimate) {optional: this spell is not reallty a destructful ultimate, it is a mass curse}'A crippling curse that kills enemies with less than 15% '''Life. Lasts '''30 seconds.'' (--------------------------------------------------) Element ideea number 3: Horror required elements: necromancy+nightmare symbol: voodo dagger stabbing a puppet colours: dark green,orange,lime,cyan Skills <---------------------------------------------------> 1.Haunt (projectile spell) Haunt an enemy with a spirit, dealing high damage over 12 seconds. If the enemy dies, the spirit will haunt another nearby enemy. 2.Spirit Barrage (multimissle spell) Bombard an enemy with 4 spirit bolts that deal a total damage of 450 each bolt (or idk) 3.Horrify (shielding spell) Don a spectral mask that horrifies all enemies within 18 yards, causing them to tremor in Fear and be Immobilized for 3 seconds and if the enemyes escape fleeing they will be cursed taking 20 dmg for 10 seconds 4.Phobia (close ranged spell) The caster unleashes a great ball of dark energy that when impacts the selected target exploding making all the enemyes caught by the impact immobilise for 6 and take 200 damage for 3 seconds 5.Ruthless Terror (ultimate) The caster creates nightmare orbs that will collide into one then they will explode {like hell's core or vehement blizzard} immobilizing the enemyes for several seconds also inflicting burn with 300 dmg for 5 seconds IDK tell me if they would be nice or something... :T